You Could Be Happy
by guiltshow
Summary: My first OHSHC songfic. It's a MorixHaruhi oneshot, and displays some mild, suggestive references. R


**You Could Be Happy**

**By**:Guiltshow

Disclaimer merely thought of this idea and I do not claim anything else as my own

**A/N**:I think I loved my first song fic so much, that I wanted to write another one. This is a MorixHaruhi fanfic.

* * *

The air felt nice as it caressed his skin; it softly touched, and it grasped its way around his body. He felt unstable, and quickly leaned against the tree beside him. He stared at the clear sky, the wind kept taunting him, reminding him of something he missed so dearly. He felt her smile on him the way the sun lightly shone on his skin. He felt her eerie touch through the wind as it kept coming back and going away. He felt her lips on his face and his neck as the snow began to fall in England. He could never escape the person he loved the most. Even a large gap and land masses blocking their way from each other, it couldn't release a deep love that buried deeper in his heart with each step in the snow.

_You could be happy and I won't know_

_But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

It began when I realized the end was coming. I was about to graduate. I had spent such a pointless life in Oran until you came. You came in and you tamed me without even knowing. You made sure that I always had my eyes on you, though you were never looking. I stared and I glanced. I knew it was love because of this unfamiliar feeling that caught my heart from trying to sink to my stomach. I knew I had to tell you, and it was my first challenge in life. I remember waiting for everyone to leave, except for you. It was as if the gods were playing our favor as you spilled your backpack on the floor on accident. Our fingers brushed once or twice before I so boldly kept my hands on yours. You blinked and looked up with me. You looked up with fear and I saw a faint blush rise from your cheeks. I stared back at you. We stayed that way until I got up. You did the same action, and I picked up your bag. I saw you about to speak. I smiled and said little. I said I would carry it for you. You nodded and smiled back. Our walk continued from day to day. I wouldn't talk but you would slowly open up to me. You grabbed my heart when you entwined your fingers in mine. Your emotions looked lost when I told you on a day after our 6 month aniversay. I told you I was leaving for college. You backed away slowly, eyes frightened.

_And all the things that I wished I had not said_

_Are played on lips 'till it's madness in my head_

I regretted it deeply. I regretted that day when the words "good bye" formed in my mouth as I waved to you. Even now, I hate myself for hurting you. I hated the fact, that as much as I regretted it, I wouldn't regret saying that I loved you. I would try to take back anything else. Every single word that came from my lips, every single praise, every single compliment, and every single laugh made with you. I would take it back. I won't lie to you when we talk on the phone. I won't bring up what had happen on the last day. I won't tell you I love you, and that my memories with you keep me sane.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were_

_But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

I remember leaving you. Your hands curled up into fists. To tell you the truth, they didn't hurt at all when they made contact to my chest. My small, little Haruhi, your mouth spewed words of sorrow. They told me obscene language. They told me that your feelings wouldn't change no matter how far I leave. I would stare back, not even arguing with you. I held back emotions, like in the old days. You cried and shouted and hit me. I just stood there. You wrapped your arms around my torso, and I knew you hated yourself. You hated yourself to resort to begging, and I hated it, too. I hated it when you'd cry and begged me not to go. I slipped away from your fingers, and ran as fast as I could. I left you there in the dust, sinking to your knees as you cried out - 'Takashi. Takashi don't leave me.'

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_

_I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

All my memories come back, as I now change scenery. I'm on a plane to visit you. I smile softly as I see your face and your smile in the clouds. It was a sign to welcome me home for winter break. I couldn't wait to see you, and when I did, I ran to you. It was a short distance, but I ran to you. It felt as if I hit the rewind button; I dropped to my knees, and I felt my arms wind around you waist. Pulling you into a warm embrace, I felt tears fall from my face and from yours. I held you close, and you played with my hair. We stayed like that, right in the middle of the airport. We had caught up on what I had missed. I asked you why you didn't grow out your hair, and you said it was so I wouldn't forget what you looked like. I smiled and looked down at your blunt honesty. My stomach grew week when the day arrived. I told you I had to leave again, and you just stared. You slapped me, and didn't even cry. You didn't even look angry. Oh no, it was much worse. You looked disappointed. You turned a heel and left me; I always hated irony.

_You could be happy, I hope you are_

_You made me happier than I'd been by far_

Encounters would happen, just like they always did. Whether I felt my eyes brim with joy or sadness, I reminded myself not to regret it. I felt completely changed. With each coming and going, I stayed the same for you, the way you did for me. I would bask in your presence and our brief time spent together. I'm doing quite well, considering my better half isn't with me. I feel happy, I no longer feel guilt. You told me that you would never leave me. I told you I would. You smiled and nodded. It amazed me to see your love shine through those brown eyes. You said that you would wait, and then I sent for you. You had graduated, and for your present I sent you a plane ticket to England. When you came, I didn't need to run. I walked happily to you, my hands went around you and I spun you around in the air, and you laughed. It still echoes today. I remember our last night together. You said tonight you would like to stay with me. As you climb into the bed, I stared at you. I was smiling so much, it felt abnormal as you kissed me.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you_

_And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

You leave to go to college in the United States. We are yet again seperated, but I don't care. I will wait. I will wait for you as I replay that one moment. The light cascaded on your skin, as you pressed against me. Your skin was so fair, it made me trace the marks made by me. I imperfected the perfect. You wake up and I wonder if I'm dreaming. I wonder if you aren't real. You smile up at me, and the saying never gets old. We exchange our proclamations of love; we kiss and we embrace. You leave. I sit and recline into your scent. It lingers from the bed to the shower to the couch to the kitchen. Anywhere I go in my flat, I inhale. I smile. Life is good.

_Do the things that you always wanted to_

_Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_

You ask me about the future. About my future, about your future, about our future. I simply state that I will be there, wherever you go. I smile, as your voice lingers on the phone. You ask me if I miss you, and I lay it on light. If I told you that almost every action done was interrupted by you, you would wait for me. I tell you that this time, I will wait. It's your turn to fill the world with your intelligence, with your caring nature and your love. You decide that this is true and you accept the internship back in Japan. You say that you will help people who are in need. You say you will become like your mother. I grin and say that you are Haruhi, and its only you that I love.

_More than anything I want to see you go_

_Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_

It has been three years since our last visit. Three years since we exchanged our goodbyes. I stay here in England, so you won't lose me. So when you are ready, I will be waiting. Its funny how I always wait. I waited for something exciting to happen, and it did. I waited for you to love me, and you did. I waited for you to return, and finally you did. You showed up in my door way, and I was speechless, just like when we were in highschool. You grin up at me, and I do nothing except kiss you with an undying passion. You drop your bags and we fall to the floor. Laughter emits from both our voices, and I see something I didn't expect to see. I see Hunny in the door way, his face matured and he had grown slightly taller than Haruhi. I look at him and smile. He walks in followed by the twins and Tamaki and even Kyoya. I stay on the floor, motionless. I'm afraid its all going to fade away. I smile down at Haruhi, and grin. I welcome them back into my life, and they gladly accept. Hunny hugs me and I pick him up with ease. I ask questions about how he was doing and asked me the same. I simply smile and say good.

I stare back down at my wife, her hair grown out longer than I could have possibly imagined in our 2 years of marriage. I smile down at her, and she wraps her arms around me. She thanks me for waiting all those years so she could see the world and make an impact on people. I kiss her and thank her for supplying me with a happiness I never would have dreamed could happen.

_She could be happy, and she tells me she is._

_

* * *

_

**A/N** - Ah. Well, I guess you realized that it switched views from 3rd to 1st within the second paragraph. I think I will start all the songfics I write with this. I hope Mori was out of character at times, but not sickly out of character. This would apply for Haruhi, as well.

That last line isn't a lyric from the song but it looked odd if it wasn't italicized.

It ended happier than I planned it. I was thinking more drama but I guess not. :D

Please R I accept flames/critique/comments/compliments and visas.


End file.
